The Peacemaker
by darkdreamynightsky
Summary: Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series okay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm a new author and a big fan of fan fiction here. I had this idea a while ago, and I thought I should make a fanfiction so here it is. I hope you like it . Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen? *******************************************************************************************************************************

2000 years ago: Third Person P.o.v

"And on that note I must conclude this winter solstice," stated Zeus.

His eyes roamed around to each individual throne. There was Hestia with her beautiful throne of fire, Poseidon with his trident sitting quietly next to Hades, Hera with her gold throne with her peacock feather dress on chatting to Aphrodite, Apollo sleeping on his gold colored throne, Hermes trying to hide his smile, Artemis whose was staring at Apollo and shared a glance with Hermes, Athena who was discussing war with Ares… Wait a minute! His eyes suddenly shifted back and caught Artemis who had a suspicious gleam in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping Apollo. Before Zeus could stop her, she summoned a little jackalope who snuggled up to Apollo. As a result, Apollo cuddled it as he started snoring. Everybody gawked at Apollo for a minute in complete silence. Suddenly, the Olympian council started roared with laughter. Hermes and Artemis snickered the loudest out of all as they were rolling on the floor amused. The snickering was so loud that the people on earth thought it was thunder. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Apollo's P.o.v

"No, Daphne, I'm sorry. Please, just marry me. I love you!" I screamed as I chased her. The woods were growing thicker with green leaves and soon I lost her. I lost her. I sobbed. Suddenly I hear a crunch of leaves behind me, and I jump up with my bow and arrow. Cupid was standing there with his hands put up.

"I hate you! Why did you have to do this to me. Fix it now," I instructed. "I will do that, if you give me one of your arrows," Cupid replied. "Why,"I stared suspiciously at the short golden blonde haired god. "Souvenir," he replied back. I handed him one of my arrows, and he shot Daphne with an arrow that reversed the magic done earlier. I raced into the woods again, having absolutely no clue where I was going. But, I didn't care. All I know is that my Daphne is back. Swiftly, I hear footsteps running towards me. Daphne, the pretty nymph emerges from the thickness of the trees and hugs me. I fiercely hug her back and stay that way for a minute. I hear a noise, what is that? It sounds like… laughing. What is going on? I am pulled away from Daphne by this unseen black force that is taunting me. My eyes open like window shades. "What's going…" something fuzzy was cuddled next to me and suddenly jolted under my grasp, "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped out of my throne. Halfway across the room, I glance at my throne to see what evil little creature when I spot a cute little jackalope sitting there. The Olympian council started laughing even louder. "Artemis!" I shouted.

"Hahahaha, that was so funny Apollo hahahaha," she barely managed to say in between her merriment.

"Yeah, that was sooo funny," I sarcastically responded.

"I know right," she finally managed to stop laughing.

"Little sis, you are so annoying," I replied.

"Little sis, little sis? Are you kidding me? I am older than you!" she reacted.

"Little sis, I will always be Zeus' and mom's favorite though," I retorted.

"Little bro, you are not their favorite," she screamed. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Athena's P.o.v

"Oh my gosh, Apollo and Artemis are arguing again," I said to Ares.

"So we were talking about battle strategies, right," Ares asked.

"Yeah, I think that killing is not useful for battle, it is better to have hostages to get information," I reasoned out.

"No, no, no, the more death, the better," Ares contemplated.

"You are an idiot, Ares, it is better to have inside information and act upon that," I spoke.

"No, you are an idiot, Athena," Ares started.

Aphrodite's P.o.v

"No, Aphrodite, I think that beauty is what is on the outside. That is what attracts the guys after all," Hera reasoned.

"No, it's a perfect combination of both," I stated.

"For being the goddess of love, you are nieve," she replied, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Oh no she didn't.

"You think you are prettier than me don't you!" I countered.

"Yes," she replied hautily with an icy glare in her eyes that are full of pride, analyzing my pink dress.

"Look who's talking, the lady in the ugly peacock dress, I mean come on, that is horrible fashion," I said. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Poseidon's P.o.v

"So Hades, what do you think about all of this arguing," I asked.

His dark eyes did not hide his amusement, "It's so childish and hilarious, like when Zeus insists that he is our parent's favorite."

"That is because I am," Zeus joined the picture.

"It's not fair that had an awesome childhood, mom just wanted to get us out, so she gave you a chance to help us," I remarked.

"Also, dad thought that the rock was you, so he thought you were that ugly. You see Poseidon and I are and were handsome, I got to marry my Persephone" Hades smirked.

"That is so not true, I am hot" Zeus shouted.

Hestia's P.o.v

I can't believe how childish these gods are! It is a screaming match between almost everyone now. Everyone except me got dragged into everyone's fights. This needs to stop. They have been arguing for an hour now. At first it was just a childish fight between Artemis and Apollo who then dragged in Hermes. Then, Athena and Ares started up and dragged Hephaestus into the fight. Then, Hera and Aphrodite fought and just had to drag in Demeter. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus now are having a three way fight. This needs to end, hopefully it will never happen again. The mortals are terrified of the ongoing "thunderstorm" in the sky.

I shot up a column of fire and screamed, "Silence! You all are fighting like little children. This needs to end. Now, Zeus, you were about to close the meeting, so close it!" I sat down after my furious speech. Sometimes, even the gods need to be put back in their place by a mother figure. Everybody stared at my sudden outburst in shock.

"Thank you Hestia, now this winter solstice is now ended" he said as lifted his hand, holding his most favorite weapon, a cylinder of sparking electricity, and he shot it into the sky thus ending the winter solstice. One by one the gods and goddesses flashed out, until all who were left were Zeus and Apollo. I quietly shrank down to listen to their conversation without being detected.

"Father," Apollo started. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Zeus.

"Well, I want to throw an Olympian party, so I wanted to ask for permission," Apollo requested.

"Permission granted," Zeus replied. "That will be fun, I expect that the Muses will provide entertainment, am I correct?"

"Yes Father, the party will take place on the night before the new year starts," stated Apollo.

"Very well," said Zeus.

Apollo took a few steps to walk away towards his throne when he stopped. Suddenly green smoke surrounded him, and he turned back to Zeus and began to speak. "A demigod of the most powerful gods Will spark a revolution To defeat the Olympian gods Once and for all against all odds. the beginning shall prevail with the peacemaker and some others to conquer the evil once and for all." Apollo fell down as the green smoke vacated his body. Zeus stood in shock, and I let out a barely audible gasp. Minutes later Apollo woke up and asked "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Zeus replied as he proceeded to flash out of the room. Apollo shrugged his shoulders and flashed out. This can't be good. *******************************************************************************************************************************

That is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, ladies, and other fans of fanfiction. I wanted to say thank you to those who wrote a review, those who followed, favorited, or just read my story. Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen? *******************************************************************************************************************************

2000 years ago: New Year's Eve 3rd person p.o.v.

The Olympian hall was elaborately decorated with new marble statues, beautiful pottery, and laurel wreaths. One by one the Olympians and their wives/husbands began flashing in. All arrived, until the last ones were Hades and Persephone holding hands which appalled Demeter to the extent that she was thinking of plans to force Hades to eat cereal for the rest of his life.

"Well, well, well," Zeus started. "I'm glad we are all here. We are having this gathering to celebrate this new year. Now, before we party, I want to introduce the newest Olympian that I am adding to the counsel, Dionysus." The said demigod stood next to his father's throne. Hera was fuming inside; she was the goddess of marriage, yet her husband cheated on her so much. She was angry because not only did he disgrace her, but he put his children on this council to haunt her of her husband's unfaithfulness forever.

"But, father, the council will be even more unbalanced; there will be 14 members, there will be even more men than women," Athena interjected. She stood up to prove her point and fight this cause.

"Well, men are the stronger sex, therefore they should have more power," Ares objected. A gleam was in his eye at the aspect of an Olympian fight.

"How dare you!" Artemis was completely furious, and she pointed her arrow at him. "We shall see about that!"

"Calm down little sis; it's not that big of a deal," Apollo alleged.

"Not that big of a deal! Apollo you are the god of truth, so why are you lying? Ares is such a chauvinist pig! And little sis, seriously? I am older than you!" Artemis yelled, and looked ready to pounce on Ares.

"Sorry sis," Apollo apologized. "She is right Ares; I agree with her and Athena; the council needs to stay balanced. It needs the thirteen members we have only." Artemis sat down but still looked angry.

"But that means that either Dionysus won't be a member or one of us shall have to step down," Poseidon quietly spoke. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat which made Amphitrite give him a hug.

"Well, I don't care whether one of you guys has to step down or the council is unbalanced, but Dionysus is going to be an Olympian," Zeus roared "I suggest that either Poseidon or Hestia steps down."

"How dare you," Hera screeched as her patience just lost its breaking point. "Husband, they have every right to be on the council! For crying out loud, we don't need anyone else on the council. You shouldn't put another child of yours on this council!"

"I agree with mother, no one needs to be added to the council. But the most important matter is that should we allow Dionysus to be a god more or less an Olympian god, and what would be the consequences of doing so?" Hephaestus stuttered.

Aphrodite backed him up and said, "I completely agree with Hephaestus. What will be the consequences of these actions? We all know that no one wants to step down from the council."

"Father, why does it matter so much that Dionysus has to be on the council, and why right now this instant?" Athena interrupted.

Zeus replied, "That is none of your business, daughter."

"Here's what I'm saying," Ares started. "Who cares about this 'precious balance' of the council? Let's just let have more men here then. Women are useless anyhow."

Artemis stood up, shaking with anger. "Bring it on punk!" Artemis shouted. She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at Ares which hit him in his arm. "OW!" Ares howled as he pulled the arrow out of his arm as it bled golden ichor. Aphrodite stood up and was cursing at Artemis. Apollo quickly got up to defend his sister. The fight escalated pretty quickly. Soon Artemis was locked in combat against Ares, Hera was yelling at Zeus, Demeter yelling at Hades for marrying her daughter, and etc. The only ones not fighting were Dionysus who looked like a frightened little bunny, and Hestia who looked deeply troubled. A column of fire shot up into the sky, successfully silencing the gods.

"Enough, peace friends," Hestia quietly expressed, "I will step down to avoid war amongst our family. Please, stop fighting." Hestia stepped down from her thrown. She went to Dionysus and relinquished her Olympian position to Dionysus. Immediately, her throne of warm, comforting fire turned into a regular throne. The Fates appeared and simultaneously declared, "Hail Dionysus, god of Wine, Madness, Theatre, and Vegetation." The Fates disappeared, and Hestia's throne turned into a throne of vines and grapes ran along its arm rests. Dionysus now proceeded to sit on his throne with a look of awe on his face.

"I will not stand for this!" Hades shouted. "If Hestia has to leave, I will too. This is not fair!" He took hold of Persephone's hand as he stepped down from his throne that vanished. "I am sorry love," He said as he looked to his wife, "But, if my favorite sister has to leave the council, so will I. Unless you give her back her throne, I will never associate myself with you Olympians again!" Hades flashed out of the room with Persephone.

"Well," Zeus said after a minute of awkward silence, "Now that that is finally over, let's party." *******************************************************************************************************************************

End of this chapter! Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reads my story!

Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen?

2000 years ago New Year's Eve: Artemis' point of view:

The Muses' music was spectacular. Everyone was dancing and just having a great time. I didn't have anyone to dance with so I just sat down and ate some snacks and watched the dancing. Hera was happily dancing with Zeus. Aphrodite was a great dancer, as she danced with Ares. Dionysus, the new idiot, was drinking, drinking, drinking. For crying out loud, he was already drunk, but he still kept on drinking. He's the new joke of Olympus! My thoughts drifted off… Why would Zeus put that idiot on the council anyhow. And why would he say to kick Hestia or Poseidon off of the council? Is he paranoid about something? Grrrr I hate not knowing information. Wait information! Athena and Apollo, yes, they are the perfect people to confide in. They will have information, right? I sneakily pulled Apollo and Athena aside.

"Something is different with Zeus," I started. "He's different. Something must have happened. Do you know anything?"

"Yes, I noticed his behavior. He is paranoid about something. But, there is not much we can do. Once one turns paranoid, they will turn power crazy, then they will deny logic. This all falls into fate's destiny, as of now we must depend on the fates for our father's benefit" reasoned Athena.

"But, what if he tries to," Apollo was about to continue, but was interrupted by a piercing, discordant scream. The music suddenly stopped as everyone looked over to see Hera stuck on a golden throne.

"Hephaestus!" she shrieked. "How dare you do this to your own mother, get me out of this throne!"

"Sorry, but no can do," Hephaestus coolly replied, "You 'accidentally' threw me off of Olympus, so I 'accidentally' trapped you in that chair."

Right when he finished he flashed out. Hera screamed indignantly and Demeter ran up to help her.

"I'll handle this," Zeus remarked as he proceeded to teleport out. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Mount Etna: Zeus' point of view:

Why does Hephaestus have to make his forges confusing? I've been walking around here for like a half hour, and it's a maze. It's a stupid maze! And no, I couldn't flash directly to him, because no magic was allowed! He obviously invented a device which does not allow magic from anyone unless he allows it. "Hephaestus! Enough of this!" I decided to start shouting to draw attention, "I want to talk to you!" I was suddenly flashed to him directly. The scene changed from rocks and metal to the edge of a pit of hot lava with Hephaestus standing a few feet away facing towards me.

"What about," Hephaestus smirked.

"Well, can you please get my wife out of that wretched throne. For crying out loud, I will never hear the end of it until you do," I complained."I will get more of a headache than I did with Athena."

"Well, Hera did throw me off of Olympus, so it couldn't hurt if she stayed there for a little while," Hephaestus mused.

"I'll propose a deal," I put forth. "You can marry Aphrodite, yes I know you like her. In return, you will take Hera out of that throne."

"But Aphrodite does not like me back," Hephaestus remarked.

"But, you will have a wife," I replied.

"Deal," Hephaestus proceeded to almost flash out when he paused and said, "By the way, you know that there was a sign back when you immediately flashed in. It stated that I literally was just on the left. I think that you need help with your vision. Hmmm… something to help vision… what to make… maybe metal vision, no, no, no glasses! Perfect." He left to write down his ideas, as I was silently fuming to myself. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Aphrodite's Point of view:

Where are you Zeus and Hephaestus? Ugh, sigh, they have taken a half hour already! It's not the easiest job to calm Hera down, not at all. She loves Zeus with all of her heart, but he keeps cheating on her and breaking her heart into tinier and tinier pieces. If only he realized… I was instantaneously jumbled out of my thoughts when I saw Hephaestus and Zeus finally arrive. Hephaestus went to the golden throne and pushed a button under the chair which released Hera. Wow, it was so simple that I was almost laughing. Hera got up and gave Hephaestus a hug.

"Thank you," Hera gratefully said. She whispered something in his ear that no one else could here.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Hephaestus mumbled as his expression completely changed after hearing what she whispered as he started to smile and hugged her back.

"Aphrodite, I have to talk to you," Zeus walked over to me. Oh no, what did he do this time? Every single time he says he has to talk to me, he either cheated on Hera again, or he needs me to do him a favor.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"Well, you see, um, I promised Hephaestus that you would marry him," he quietly said.

"You. Did. What," I hissed. "How dare you! Love is my domain, and it is not your business to say whether or not I marry anyone! You know that I was dating Ares! What am I supposed to say to him? And I am older than you Zeus; I should have more authority than you as Ouranos is my father!"

Zeus looked angry and threatened, "Yeah, well I am king of Olympus, you are going to marry Hephaestus, or else."

"Or else what," I dumbly questioned.

"Or else I will take away your throne, and you will be banished from Olympus," he warned as he walked away. No, this can't be happening. Oh great… sigh. *******************************************************************************************************************************

Zeus' point of view:

I left Aphrodite who was furious. Yes, my plan is working. I went up to my throne and sat down.

"Everyone sit down for a minute," I shouted over the music as it stopped as everyone strutted to their thrones. "I want to congratulate Aphrodite and Hephaestus, for their engagement," I praised. Ares looked upset, and Aphrodite gave him a look which said that she would tell him later to which Ares nodded back. Hephaestus was almost like a statue with a stoic expression on his face. "Now the New Year is about to start in about 20 seconds," I firmly stated. Everyone simultaneously counted down. "3, 2, 1," I proclaimed then shot my weapon into the sky, "The New year has started."

The end of this chapter! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I am a huge fan of fanfiction. To whomever reads this, I hope you enjoy my story!

Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen?

1750 years ago: Hera's P.o.v

I am beyond furious. I am completely seething with my temper that is as fiery as the depths of Mount Etna. How dare he do this to me again? I absolutely hate Zeus! He is such a jerk to me, and I have to put up with it without escaping this torture, because my domain is "marriage." How stupid is that! I can't divorce him, because of my domain fighting against me. Also, there's fact that I love him hopelessly. I love him, but he will never love me back. I stare into the icy blue depths of his eyes, and I know that he holds no remorse about it.

"You always do this," I screeched.

I flash out of the throne room into my own temple. I sit down in front of a mirror and stare, stare at my reflection. Who am I? A hopeless soul? A miserable wretch? What am I? A misfortuned mother? I glance into my light brown eyes and glare. I hate this. Why, oh why can't I be mortal? I could just die and move on in life. But, no, I have to have a burden worse than Tartarus. My own marriage is a love hate, mis-shapen chaos, a feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, loving hatred! It's miserable. My husband who I love, cheats on me with hundreds of women. I frown at my reflection, and my eyes are puffy and red with tears rolling down my cheeks. Now, my "husband" confronts me with news that his new child "Heracles." Just the name alone makes me think that he is going to be his pride and joy. I just wish that when Zeus proposed that I said no. I could have avoided this whole mess. I glower at beautiful wedding ring with a sapphire in the middle of the gold. Its blue color is the same color as his eyes, the warm color that reminds you that you will always be safe, the color that shows that he cares. I miss it when he used to actually care about me and never cheat. What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough? I gaze at my brown hair, maybe it isn't curly enough? What did I do to have him not love me anymore? Maybe, I can get revenge on his children, and he will realize his mistakes and come back to me.

Zeus' p.o.v

"Hera, honey, I have something to tell you," I calmly sat Hera down on her throne and took her hand into mine.

"What is it love," she asked, her brown eyes shining.

"I um, had another child named Hercules," I mumbled.

"You always do this!" she stared blankly at me and shouted after a minute of silence. She flashed out of the room, letting me know how much I broke her. Aphrodite seemed to overhear as she walked in the throne room and approached me, "You are a jerk, Zeus. You will rue the day that you did that to her." She left the room as I proceeded to chuckle. Whatever. Heracles is my pride and joy. He has great potential.

Summer Solstice: 1750 years ago: Hermes' p.o.v

My favorite aunt and uncle never came back. I miss them so much at the Olympian council meetings. They need to come back. Aunt Hestia still chats to me, but avoids the council meetings like the plague. Hades, my favorite uncle, kept his word and never stepped foot on Olympus. He added such brilliant ideas to our meetings, that I miss him. Hestia always kept the peace, now, without her, the meetings go way out of hand. Only if they could come back…

"Hermes, wake up!" Zeus commanded.

"Oh sorry, I um was drifting away in my thoughts," I smoothly replied.

"Well, we were just about to propose ideas," he stated. "So, yeah, any ideas?"

Hera stood up and said, "Well Olympian Council, I propose the idea that Leto should be imprisoned. After all, she is a Titaness. She is a threat to us all." She emphasized.

Artemis and Apollo stood up outraged and simultaneously shouted, "She's our mother. How dare you?"

"Silence," Zeus bellowed. "Let us take a vote. All hands up who support; those who oppose. It's is settled. Leto shall be imprisoned."

1749 years ago: Hera's p.o.v

I quietly waltzed up to the window. I am in a little green clearing right outside of the city. Where specifically? Just right outside of the window to Heracles' crib. I will admit, he is cute with his father's black hair and olive colored skin, but he deserves to die. I look inside and summon two snakes in the crib that hiss loudly. Yes, my work is done. I walk away, when I hear the baby cry, the snakes' hiss fades away. What's going on? I run back to look inside, when I see two dead snakes crushed to death by Heracles' meaty little toddler hands. Dang it. "I curse thee Heracles. One day you will have 10 labors from the king, but two of them you shall fail, and will then have two more to do instead. By the end, you will die." I whispered, and a golden glow surrounded Heracles. My work is complete.

1719 years ago: Zeus' p.o.v

NO! He did not just do that, he did. He went into the underworld. My Heracles…. Why did he have to die? The Fates must have cursed him to this miserable life for some reason.

"Fellow Olympian gods, " I quietly started speaking during our meeting where we were observing Heracles. "I believe that he should be made a god for his heroic deeds. " I slowly lifted my thunderbolt to the sky and put a constellation in the sky to remember this hero. I glance at the other gods to see their reactions. My eyes scanned over mostly blank expression until I got to Hera. She was seething mad again. Oh no, not another one of her headaches.

"Those who support him being a god?" Most of the gods agreed. "The decision is final. Hercules will be a god."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
